


罅隙之间

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Sans Needs A Hug, Suicide Attempt, Underfell Pacifist Route, kustard - Freeform, messed up the time machine, soul swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: 他跳跃了世界线，然而这个世界甚至还依旧被困在地下。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真有在继续写这篇文这文没坑的。

他妈的。

他妈的。

他妈的！

他又不是故意和人类起冲突，现在什么罪名都安在他身上了，boss又来骂他，搞得好像是他的错把那几个人类弄骨折了一样，如果他们把嘴巴放干净点大可不必搞出这档破事，妈的。

聚集起的瞬移魔法在空气中爆出红色的火花，他太他妈的生气了！一把把刚从五金店采购回来的东西摔在工作室的地上，盒子里的螺母和螺丝撒了满地。他从抽屉里抽出笔记本，一脚踢在墙角的机器上，没有拧螺丝的外挡板掉了下来，他看了一眼已经翻烂的笔记本——上一次失败的记录，空闲时间(或者说“偷懒时间”)里推测的参数和程序。这已经是他第三百多次尝试启动这破机器了，这次最好能成功启动，他现在只想从这个破地方逃走，逃到其他时间线，只要没有这些狗屎事以及到地面后就开始无缘无故不停对他发脾气的boss——大部分事情甚至都跟他根本没有关系！他把笔记本丢到一边，可以说是发泄一般地调整机器内部的零件，拿起螺丝刀把外挡板拧了回去，打开开关，在面板上输入参数。

什么都没发生。

这也是可预见的结果，他一拳打在了机器的面板上，瘫坐在地上，指骨焦虑地敲击着金牙。几秒钟后，机器突然猛烈地震动起来。

“操！”

 

 

***

 

 

Sans把空了的食盆放在狗粮旁边，他刚刚喂了融合怪，黏糊糊的液体滴到了他的手和过大拖地的实验服上。他挽了挽袖子，在水下仔细地冲洗骨缝里液体。水还是浸湿了袖子，这件实验服实在是太大了，Papyrus告诉他几天就会有合他体型的实验服送来——说实话他还是更愿意穿自己那件蓝色的外套，但他的弟弟说一个皇家科学家就应该有皇家科学家的样子。

好吧，第803次实验，Sans拿起扳手，照着之前画的蓝图再一次改造那台时间机器。现在这台机器已经看不出原来的样子了，更像是某种机械形的融合怪。

他真的很累，仿佛下一秒他就疲惫到无法用魔法聚集起他的骨头而散架。他帮Papyrus处理了几天的公文，模仿Undyne写了一张明信片，现在已经是地下时间的凌晨了，说真的，他四个小时以前就应该睡觉了。

……参数？他揉了揉手里的草稿纸，扔进了垃圾桶里，打了个哈欠，往输入参数的地方输入了42。

机器抖动了几下，外机冒出了几缕黑烟，他把手上的工具一扔，反正肯定又失败了，还不如早点去睡觉。他把Alphys的东西搬到了真实验室里去，然后把自己在雪镇的家当全部放到了实验室二楼原本是Alphys卧室的地方。虽然Papyrus不喜欢热域，但每周都会过来督促他整理房间。

“你不能让实验室都变得跟你的卧室一样脏SANS！”

机器发出刺耳的噪音，他准备走过去关掉电源，实验室里的灯闪烁了几下，有的灯泡甚至在他的头顶炸裂，身后的电脑发出警报，所有声音汇聚在一起在他的头骨里回响，难以忍受。

啪。

所有灯同时熄灭，连背后的屏幕和电脑也停止了运作，看起来是电源被切断了，只剩窗外的点点红光模糊地投入实验室。黑暗中一个身影从机器前跌出，身体比意识先一步反应，从机器前闪避。

趴在地上的怪物咒骂了几句，爬起来拍了拍衣服，红色的瞳光和他对望着。Sans握紧了口袋里的手，正在准备重力魔法，以防来者不善。

电力在几秒后恢复了，站在他对面的是……另一个骷髅。不止如此，对方的面容在某些方面和他相似，但又有巨大的差别，Sans很确定他只有Papyrus一个弟弟，而没有其他表亲什么的。

两个骷髅沉默地对望了一会儿，Sans打了个哈欠，他需要睡眠，最好赶快解决这件事。

 

 

_*CHECK_

_Sans_

_LV.7_

_AT 10_

_DF 4_

_HP 10/10_

_*他来自另一个世界。_

 

 

“嘿你他妈的刚刚是不是查看了我？”那个骷髅开口了，声音比他更为低沉，还有些许沙哑。

“冷静点伙计，我可懒得和你打架——或者说和‘我’打架。”Sans转过身去走到墙角去检查电路，几个插座被烧坏了，“嗯……我以为这个机器是跳跃时间线而不是跳跃世界线的？”

“我跳跃了世界线？！——你他妈是谁？像你这样一个呆瓜不可能是……”

“查看我，我现在连话都懒得说了呢，heh。”Sans脱下身上的实验服扔到椅背上，坐在椅子上打起了盹，正常来说他应该对来自另一个世界的自己感到警惕或者好奇，但他现在只想休息。

另一个骷髅对这个提议感到不适，通常只有在战斗时一个怪物才会查看另一个怪物，但他依然照做了，毕竟坐在椅子上的那个家伙已经在用Aster不断地大声说着“zzzz……”

 

 

_*CHECK_

_Sans_

_LV.1_

_AT 1_

_DF 1_

_HP 0.8/1_

_*现任皇家科学家，他看起来已经精疲力尽了。_

 

 

好的，他真跳跃了世界线，而且这个世界甚至还依旧被困在地下。

你又搞砸了一切，Sans你真他妈好样的。

至少不用对付boss和那一干恼人的人类，这还算是一个好消息？

“SSSAAAAAANNNS！”门外传来的叫喊声很像是boss每次准备训斥他的语气，只是音调高昂清亮了许多，紧接着是几声像是要把门拆掉的敲门声。他看到另一个自己(还趴在桌上流着口水)瞬间醒来，蓝色的瞳光在左眼闪烁了一下，很快又变成白色，懒洋洋地趿拉着粉色的毛绒拖鞋走到门边按了开门的密码。

“嘿pap，没想到你居然在这个‘骨’怪的时间来找我……哇哦！”Sans半眯着眼窝抬头望着他的弟弟，下一秒却突然被抬离地面，视线与高大的骷髅平齐，“pap？”

“刚才的断电是怎么回事SANS？整个首都的灯都灭了。——为什么你的头顶上会有玻璃渣？星星啊，没有我这个酷兄弟照顾你你都变成什么样了。”Papyrus语速飞快地飚出一大段话，身后两个好不容易跟上的狗守卫喘着气，Sans挠了挠自己的头骨盖，用一贯慵懒的表情看着对方。

“这个嘛……”

“SANS， 你是不是克隆了你自己？刚刚那场断电就是这个搞出来的？”Papyrus把Sans举到一边，盯着站在时间机器前的另一个矮个子骷髅。

“呃……是，那就是个奇怪的克隆体，这样我就有个帮手了。”

“你他妈……”

“注意你的用词，SANS的奇怪克隆体！”Papyrus走到另一个骷髅前放下Sans，狗守卫警惕地盯着面前陌生的骷髅，Papyrus清了清并不存在的嗓子，“既然我的兄弟这样说了，我，伟大的国王Papyrus……”

“哈哈，你怎么可能是国王，我这是来到了什么鬼地方——呃！”随着“叮”的一声，他的灵魂突然感到沉重，那个“皇家科学家”的骷髅睁开左眼看着他，魔法在眼窝里闪烁着。

“对我们的国王——”“——放尊重点。”两个狗守卫说，巨大的斧子指向他。

“各位，用不着这样，他刚刚来到这里或许还搞不清楚状况。”Papyrus压下两把斧子，“让我们继续——我，伟大的国王Papyrus，任命你为皇家科学家的助手，骷髅……你叫什么名字？我总不能叫你SANS，那是我兄弟的名字。”

“叫他red就好。”Sans说。

“我还没同意！”

“好的，骷髅RED！”Papyrus敲了敲一旁站着打瞌睡的Sans，“我要回首都去给公民们一个关于断电的回复了。——你至少到你的房间去休息，Sans，不要把你的黏液滴到实验室的地板上。”

“没问题兄弟。”Sans又打了一个哈欠，注视着Papyrus离开实验室，往电梯走去，“heh，我兄弟最酷了不是吗？”

“你的兄弟真的是国王？！”另一个骷髅——或许现在该称为Red——追上Sans，“什么鬼，伙计，这个世界发生了什么？”

“你可以自己去瀑布那边看，既然你是我你一定知道瀑布怎么走。”Sans摆了摆手，“你的LOVE……不管你来自怎样的一个世界，这个世界的怪物爱好和平，不要伤害他们，我可受不了有人挂着我的脸在外面四处作恶。”

“你有这么相信我肯定不会去伤害他们？不把我绑起来关到宫殿底下？”

“你是我，虽然我有些自我信任危机，但目前我姑且认为你不是个威胁。”Sans躺进被窝里，“真实验室里有床，如果你需要的话可以搬到这上面来，我相信这对你来说不是难事。”

“我要怎么回我的世界去？”

“不知道，晚安。”Sans打了一个响指，实验室的灯熄灭了。

Red在黑暗中发了一会儿呆，他花了一段时间接受他可能被困在这个世界的事实并且想象了boss的反应，这让他有些想笑。这的确是个奇怪的世界，他不敢相信这个世界的Papyrus是国王，而这个世界的自己……看起来还在认真工作？

他的确该去瀑布看看，就像这个世界的Sans说的一样，瀑布的石板上雕刻着他们的历史。他合上眼窝，穿越过虚空，下一秒就来到了瀑布。

略过那些古老的石板，而崭新的石板被水淋湿，有点难以辨认，他在宽大的外套口袋里掏了一会儿，找出一把小手电。

 

 

_所有领导人在一夜之间全部消失了，同时消失的还有六个人类灵魂。地下世界陷入了恐慌，绝望再一次笼罩了我们。_

 

_公民们选择了骷髅Papyrus成为我们的新国王，在伟大的Papyrus登基后一切都会好转。国王免费为我们提供食物，生产率在不断提高，一切问题都终将会得到解决。_

 

_关于人类的新政策被颁布，我们不能将人类的好坏一概而论。如果他们是善良的，我们给予他们谜题；如果他们是邪恶的，我们依旧给予他们谜题。_


	2. Chapter 2

Red在外闲逛了一夜，早餐时间才回到实验室，一路上都安静得让他有点心慌，偶尔出现的几个怪物只是躲在一边好奇地看着他，而当他转过头与他们对视时，他们便迅速地逃走了。

Sans坐在桌前枕着一叠公文打瞌睡，眼镜用胶带粘在光滑的头骨上。Red坐在Sans对面的椅子上，习惯性地拉了拉自己颈上的项圈，没什么事可做的，他拿起桌边的公文，全是关于教育问题的，全小写的圆滚滚的字母在纸上随意排列，但字里行间的逻辑却十分紧密。Red没看多久就把他们都丢到了一边，他不是这个脑袋有问题的Sans，他才不会去搞这些东西，戴着露指手套的骨掌一拍桌子，对面的骷髅没有一点反应，只是换了一边趴着。

 

 

_*CHECK_

_Sans_

_LV.1_

_AT 1_

_DF 1_

_HP 0.8/1_

_*他并不像表面上一样相信你。_

 

 

“冰箱里有热狗和热猫。”Sans说。

“我有问题要问你，呆瓜！”

“我不知道要怎么把你送回去，我很早很早以前就放弃这个研究了。”Sans从头骨下的文件里抽出一张，闭着眼窝就往上写着东西，“你不如去下面搬张床上来睡觉。”

“但你还在工作。”

“我不得不。”Sans抬起头来，左手托着脸。

 

 

_*CHECK_

_Sans_

_LV.1_

_AT 1_

_DF 1_

_HP 0.7/1_

_*他不想继续谈话。_

 

 

Red起身去冰箱里拿了热狗，幸运地发现塞满了各种风味酱料的一层里有他偏爱的黄芥末酱。Sans叹了口气，用重力魔法整理起桌上刚刚被Red弄乱的文件，他要在九点之前把这些东西送去给Papyrus。

Red坐回座位上，他还没有仔细地观察过这个世界的Sans，很显然这个世界比他的温柔许多，对方的骨头很光滑，像是洁白的瓷器，不像他的骨头，布满了伤痕，头骨上还有一道裂痕。

 

 

_*CHECK_

_Sans_

_LV.1_

_AT 1_

_DF 1_

_HP 0.6/1_

_*他不想继续谈话。_

 

 

“虽然我不介意，但没必要五分钟就查看我一次吧，red？”Sans开始把桌上的文件放到文件夹里。

“你真他妈要叫我那个名字？听起来蠢透了。”

“这里只能有一个sans。”Sans耸了耸肩，把脸埋在手里，再一次抬起头时脸上又挂上了那一副“我什么都不在乎”的笑容，“或许我回来时我们可以进行些友好的Q&A。”

Red在Sans消失的后一秒立马追踪着前者的魔法降落到同一坐标，他看出了这是王座室外面的走廊，当他们世界的国王Asgore依旧在王位上的时候这一条走廊总是充满了飘散的尘埃和发黑的人类血迹。昨晚见到的那对狗守卫正站在门口，两把斧子挡在他面前。

“你不能入内。”两个声音同时说道。

“啊，得了吧！”Red愤怒地跺了下脚，“你们看起来就是针对我！我也是sans凭什么我就不能进去。”

“你不是Sans——”“——Sans说你的LV超过了5。”

“我又不是主动杀他们的，我只杀那些惹我的家伙。”

“请在外面等着！”

 

 

 

 

“那是什么声音SANS？”

“大概是那个奇怪的克隆体跟着我过来了，别担心pap。”Sans把文件交到了Papyrus手里，他可以看得出Papyrus最近过得也不好，他的弟弟正在以惊人的速度成长。这本不应该这样的，Papyrus应该在雪镇当一个普通的怪物。

“Sans……”Papyrus把文件放在腿上，声音突然沉重起来，指骨紧紧扣着王座的一角，王座室外的鸟儿依旧在鸣叫着。

“怎么了兄弟？”

“今天早上我看到有几个孩子坐在路上而没有去上学，而且他们看起来都很失落，所以我去鼓励他们……他们说这已经没有意义了，没有人类灵魂，我们会永远被困在地下。”Papyrus松开了手，看着Sans黑下去的眼窝，“我不知道怎么回答。”

“我的研究会救我们出去的。”Sans重新聚集起白色的瞳光，笑着摸了摸Papyrus的头，“你自己不能放弃希望。”

“伟大的Papyrus从来没有放弃过希望！”Papyrus站起来，深吸了一口气，“我要把这些文件拿给议院了，你可以回去继续你的研究了，兄弟。”

“heh。”Sans转身，推开王座室的门，一头撞在了正在和狗夫妇争论的Red身上，所幸对方穿着毛衣和厚厚的外套，这一下并不疼，“你怎么跟来了？”

“不想在实验室和‘那些东西’待在一起。”Red震惊地看着Sans踮起脚拍了拍两只狗守卫的头，挠了挠他们的脖子，又嘟囔了几句“好狗狗”之类的，才带着半脸的口水走过来，“你在干什么！”

“当然是给好狗狗一点奖励了。”Sans用袖子擦掉了脸上的口水，“他们工作得很努力。”

“没谁会去拍皇家守卫的头。”

“要记得你在一个不同的世界，伙计。”

“你要去哪？”

“首都，你来的时候炸了我几个灯泡还烧了我的插座和电线。”

电梯嗡鸣，Red靠在一边，Sans有点不对劲，他能看得出来。骷髅的身体是用魔法聚集起来的，魔法应该在骨头下流动，他的关节处就凝聚着健康的红色，而Sans则看起来太苍白了，像是随时就会散架一样。

 

 

_*CHECK_

_Sans_

_LV.1_

_AT 1_

_DF 1_

_HP 0.3/1_

_*他感觉不太好。_

 

 

“你的HP在下降。”Red说，奇怪的是他没看到Sans身上有任何伤痕。

“别担心，到0.1就会停的。”

首都有些过于安静，即使对于Red那里的世界来说这般的寂静也是十分少见的，通常都会有几个小混球在街上斗殴，旁边围着一群看戏叫好的家伙。混杂着香料味道的风中飘来几丝沉重的叹息，压迫感牢牢地抓住了他。

“别担心？0.1HP！你他妈的疯了吗？”Red抓住另一个骷髅的肩膀，“你要是变成尘埃了我要怎么办，一辈子困在你们这个奇怪的世界？”

“嘿，嘿，冷静。”Sans推开了Red的手，“我没那么容易变成灰的。”

“你在堕落吗，sans？”

他来到这里后第一次用这个名字称呼了对方，用自己名字称呼别人的感觉有些奇怪，但他得开始适应了。堕落是十分严重的问题，看看实验室的那些融合怪就知道，至今没有任何办法来阻止一个失去希望的怪物“堕落”。

“我只是太累了。”Sans低下头，粉色的毛绒拖鞋染上了一层不知道是尘埃还是尘土的东西。

“或许你应该，你知道，偷会儿懒什么的。”

“开什么玩笑。”Sans看起来像是无所谓地把微笑的角度又增大了些，对路过向他打招呼的怪物点了点头，“看看这里，这就是像我这样的家伙偷懒的结果。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请留下KUDOS。  
> [个人老福特主页](http://lamper-p.lofter.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

“我不想再当国王了。”

真实验室里一朵插在花瓶里的回音花说，被切断的茎部把水染成了略微的荧光蓝色，Red又碰了碰回音花的花瓣，清亮的声音在空旷的实验室里一片片荡开来。

他看着镜子里自己模糊的影子，灰色的高领毛衣——从Sans的衣柜里拿的，对他来说有点紧，外面套着白色的实验服，看起来还挺像模像样的。他的实验服与Sans那件皇家科学家的制服只差了袖子上的三角符文和下摆的黑色条纹，他大概已经有六年还是八年没有穿过实验服了。

实际上，自从那次事故之后，他就一直避免到实验室来。

Sans在真实验室的另一头敲打着什么，钢铁碰撞的声音实在是让人不快。他把狗粮放在融合犬常待的房间里，一个瞬移到了Sans身边。

“想要帮忙吗？”Sans放下小锤子，从那一堆叫人从垃圾场拖来的机械零件里挑挑捡捡，余下的东西全部丢进了纸盒里。

“我今天不太想拆东西再把它们拼成一个丑陋的时间机器或者空间跳跃机器之类的玩意儿。”Red挥手赶走了那只在他们身边盘旋的死神鸟。

“我还以为你想回你的宇宙去，你的兄弟一定已经担心你了。”Sans站了起来，尽管他们是同一个怪物——只是来自不同宇宙——Sans还是比Red小了一点，大概是因为Sans住在一个更温和和平的世界里。

“那个混蛋没空管我，皇家卫队解散了，他和Undyne现在忙着把现在的小餐馆卖了在市中心盘一家更大的店开意大利餐厅。”Red耸了耸肩，“他大概都不会注意到我不见了。”

“不能想象papyrus开一家餐厅会发生什么。”Sans轻笑，“他今年刚做出了能吃的意面。”

“你应该尝尝我兄弟的手艺，鬼知道为什么他会那么擅长烹饪。”

“我很乐意，只是……”Sans犹豫了一会儿，看了看手里有的已经生锈的零件，懒洋洋地摆了摆手，“没什么。”

Red想开口再说些什么，可他无法把脑中飘荡的词语组成句子，Sans也已经在工作台前坐下戴上了眼镜。

“……我出去转转。”Red跺了跺脚，激起一层灰，Sans低哼了一声，Red在传送前听到Sans模模糊糊地说了一句什么，但下一秒他就踩在了雪镇柔软的雪上。

他已经在这个宇宙居住了半个多月了，根据他四处晃荡时观察到的来看，这半个月似乎没有一天假期，商店照常营业，工厂24小时运作，连Sans有时候都整天整夜地连轴转。

雪混合着怪物逝去后留下的尘埃刮到他身上，厚厚的雪把杂音都吸收了，整个雪镇只剩下风声和几个怪物不停把冰块丢进河里的水声。居民们不常出现，偶尔可以看到雪地上几行未被抹去的脚印。即使这样这个雪镇比他那里的雪镇让人安心太多，四处都挂着彩灯，屋子被粉刷成暖色调，空气中有肉桂的香味。

他去Grillby's打包了份汉堡，这里的Grillby燃烧着橙色的火焰，话不多，第一次看到他也只是愣了一下，平静地问他他是Sans吗。

这是他最近最难解决的问题了，向所有问这个问题的人解释他是Sans，只是不是他们认识的那一个诸如此类的事，他开始觉得像Sans那样说自己是个克隆体可能还更轻松一点。

自己的钥匙打开门——一把钥匙开两个宇宙的同一扇门，当然了——把汉堡丢在门边放着宠物石头的桌子上，Red所谓的“出去转转”大部分时候指的是在雪镇的家里待着看电影直到在沙发上睡着。他从柜子里随意拿了一盒碟片出来放进DVD里，Sans有着两层喜剧电影，以及一层剧情片和悬疑片，剩下的一角摆着五部恐怖电影，下层被仔仔细细地按照颜色分了类，上层则是乱七八糟地叠放着。

Sans是个很好相处的怪物，他说他可以随意用他的东西，甚至包括那一柜子袜子收藏和冰箱里限量版的风味酱料；Sans说自己不管他想做什么，只要他不杀怪物就好，语气总是带着一种满不在乎的慵懒。

没有谁比他更了解自己了，即使像Sans这样看起来不在乎世界上95％的事情的懒骨头，依然有5％是他会拼劲全力保护的，即使那会让自己化成灰。

 

 

 

 

像是往常的每一次一样，Red在吃完汉堡后的二十分钟躺在沙发上打起了盹，但这一次他没有一直睡到电影结束并且开始自动播放第二遍，事实上他在剧情高潮时就被窗外的笑声吵醒了。

“我要那个娃娃！”

“不给你，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈来追我啊！”

“这是我一直想要的那本画册！”

孩子们的吵闹声传过风雪，Red站到窗前，一群穿着条纹衫的小怪物们围在雪镇中央的那棵树下，他不知道那棵树是干嘛的，但那下面总放着包装好的礼物。

Well，不关他的事，他最好躺会沙发上继续睡会儿，或者把电影看完。

他刚坐到沙发上，门就被打开了，一只小白狗从门缝里挤了进来，在他脚下转了几圈，然后跳到了沙发上。

“去去，你不能坐在沙发上。”Papyrus关上门，把小白狗哄走，他抱着三个红色的礼物盒，“哦，下午好Red，我没注意到你在这，SANS也在吗？”

“他在实验室。”Red从沙发下拖出一袋Sans藏在那的薯片，“你来这里干什么？”

“你不知道？”Papyrus把礼物放在桌上，一个个把上边的蝴蝶结拉开，“后天就是GFTYMAS了，我来这里给孩子们送礼物——就像以前毛绒绒的好好先生做的那样。”

“什么是‘gftymas’？”

“以前孩子们把礼物挂在礼物鹿的角上，为了给他道歉就把礼物全部放到了树下，现在这已经变成一个传统了——给关心的人在树下放上礼物，就像我和SANS每个月都会放礼物一样。”

“酷。”Red转头盯着电视屏幕，嘎巴嘎巴地咬着薯片，猜想如果他们的宇宙有这种节日的话他的兄弟大概连根树枝都不会给他放一个。Papyrus把礼物拿回了房间，又在楼梯下站了一会儿。

“SANS最近还在做噩梦吗？”Papyrus问。

“我不知道，我睡得很沉。”

“好吧……你能答应伟大的PAPYRUS的一个小小的请求吗？就是……你能帮我照顾好我兄弟吗？他真的不擅长照顾自己，但是我也没办法每天去看他。”

我连自己都照顾不好。Red想着，但是他习惯性地开口说了一句“好的”。

“太好了！”Papyrus拔高了声音，把Red吓了一跳，“抱歉，我不应该吓到你。所以……SANS有时候会很低落——虽然他完全不表现出来，但没有什么能逃得过伟大的PAPYRUS的眼窝！——他会把自己关在房间里，那时候无论如何你一定要把他拉出来四处转转。”

“好的。”

“我记得小时候SANS还不是一个懒骨头，直到有一天他下班回来，连招呼都不打就上楼去，把自己锁在房间里整整一周。从此他也不去上班了，连门也不出，直到我给他找了一份哨兵的工作才好点。”

Red记得那天，他当然记得了。Gaster在他面前掉进了核心，紧接着被撕碎在时空中，同样的还有那几个追随者，他们被从时间线上完全抹除了，像是没有存在过。W.D.Gaster是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他从来没尽到做父亲的职责，但他依旧是在那个“杀与被杀”的世界里唯一真正关心他们的怪物。他想用那台时间机器把Gaster带回来，并且每次他在进行瞬移的时候都会尝试着在虚空中寻找是否有Gaster的身影，目前依然是一无所获。Papyrus也不记得Gaster了，并且在他待在房间里的第三天就一脚踹开了他的门，拎着他去皇家卫队报道。

“很高兴能跟你聊天，Red！我现在要回首都去了！”Papyrus扶了扶自己的王冠，大步走向门口。

Red继续嘎巴嘎巴地往嘴里扔着薯片，电影已经逼近尾声了，他大概也应该回实验室看看Sans那家伙了。他关掉了电视，去Grillby's又买了一份汉堡和薯条，出门，把纸袋藏到自己厚厚的外套里。

那棵挂满彩灯的树下现在只摆着一份礼物，纸条上写着“给SANS”。

 

 

 

 

“你回来了啊。”Sans没有在摆弄他的机器，反而坐在堆满杂物的桌前看书，“帮我带了吗？”

“汉堡薯条，和往常一样。”Red拉开拉链，从外套里掏出皱巴巴的纸袋扔在桌上，还带着酒吧里热乎乎的温度。

“我说的是保险丝。”

“你什么时候除了汉堡薯条还说过保险丝了？”

“我很确定我说过，伙计。”

“没有。”Red把自己摔到另一把椅子上，“你可以挪挪你的懒屁股自己去找。”

“骷髅并没有‘屁股’。”Sans起身站在Red面前，Red还没反应过来，就坐空摔在了瀑布垃圾场的水里，“搭把手，伙计。”

“粗鲁！”

“这个词从你嘴里说出来真是有趣。”Sans爬上一座新形成的垃圾山。

“至少在传送前你应该先说一声。”Red一脚踢开了一个易拉罐，跟在Sans后面。

“我去那边，你在这边找，等会儿我来找你。”

“随便你。”Red又一脚踢开了一个纸盒。

Red没有找到任何电器，大概是已经被其他怪物捡走了，但他找到了更稀少的东西——整整一箱的咖啡，这东西和香烟在他还在地下的时候可是很值钱的东西。他用重力魔法把那个箱子拖出来放在没有水的平台上拆开，拿出一罐咖啡拉开拉环。

他坐在瀑布边缘，垃圾被水流冲下望不见底的深渊。

“看起来你找到了些‘骨’舞人心的好东西。”Sans的声音又冷不丁地在身后响起，Red脱口而出了一句“妈的”，“别激动，小心掉下去。”

“如果你再鬼鬼祟祟地，我可不敢保证我会不会失手让你那可怜的1HP降到0。”Red转头，Sans把一台收音机放下，也从箱子里拿了一罐咖啡，坐在他身边，“我今天见到你兄弟了。”

“他说了什么？”Sans仰头灌了一口咖啡。

“他说你是个无可救药的懒骨头。”

“heh，的确。”

两个骨安静地在瀑布边坐了一会儿，直到Sans的咖啡见底了Red才打破这沉默。

“说说‘屠杀’吧。”

“什么？”

“你之前提过一次的，都是因为那次‘屠杀’这里才变成这样。”

“我以为你知道，毕竟你是我。——你那里的人类没有杀过怪物吗？”

“frisk？不，那个小鬼怎么会杀怪物。”Red笑了起来，“他一直很友善，即使所有怪物那时候都想杀了他，但不知道为什么他总能跟那些混蛋成为朋友。他重置了许多次，但从没杀过一个怪物。——不过有时候他总是会说自己很愧疚之类的，没人能猜透那个小鬼的心思。”

“Welp，看了我们世界的人类真是完全不一样。——我不是很想说这件事，那么我们从那则预言开始吧。”Sans把易拉罐丢了出去，脱去手套，双手快速地上下翻飞。

Red沉默地看着那串飞快打出的手势，WingDing语，熟悉的的感觉涌上心头:“为什么你要用WingDing语？”

“我说了我不想说这件事。”Sans没有停下。


	4. Chapter 4

“sans，你在里面待了半个多小时了！”Red用力敲着浴室的门，“你他妈是不是又睡着了！赶紧给我出来，我不想带着垃圾场的味道睡觉！”

没有回应。

“我要踹门了！”

但是没有人来。

Red后退了一步，一脚踹在了门上，门应声而开，被踹坏的门框歪向一边，然而浴室里没有Sans的影子。

又睡在浴缸里了。Red不耐烦地喷了口气，这已经是这个月的第五次了。他“唰”地一下拉开浴帘，浴缸里的水已经冷了，那个小骷髅安静地沉在水底，灵魂在胸腔里闪着黯淡的荧蓝色的光。

他握住Sans的尺骨把对方从水里拽了出来，像往常一样敲了敲对方的头骨，Sans拍掉了他的手，翻了个身又滑回了水底。

“醒醒，comic sans！”Red又重复了一边以上动作，然而Sans只是像地面上人类那些人体骨骼模型一样一动不动地躺在浴缸边上，“……有一个人类掉下来了。”

“什么？”Sans挣扎着爬起来，瞳光像坏掉的电灯泡闪了闪，最后只剩下黑色空洞的眼眶，Sans用手捂住了眼眶，但无论他再怎么努力也无法聚集起白色的两个小光点，“呃……”

“伙计，你再这样下去要连话都没办法说了。我知道我很不擅长照顾自己，但你居然能放任魔法消耗到这种程度。”Red把想站起来的Sans按回了浴缸里，治愈魔法在指骨间聚集，“别动。”

这大概是他最不擅长的魔法了，Red想，绿色的魔法像雾一样笼罩着蓝色的灵魂，但更多的则是直接穿过肋骨消散在了水中和空气中。

“哇哦，你的治愈魔法真是烂透了。”

“闭嘴。”Red焦虑地习惯性用另一手敲了敲金牙，这个家伙说话还是一样的刻薄，他真应该让Sans的魔法消耗到连声音都发不出再来帮他。

“你的金牙是从哪来的？”Sans抬起手，指尖刮擦了几下Red的金牙。

“小时候打架磕掉的，后来Gaster就带我去补了一颗，把牙齿磨成尖的。”

“我还以为本来就是尖的。”

“别傻了，没有骷髅的牙齿天生就是尖的。”Red看了看消散得越来越多的治愈魔法，决定收手，“好些了吗？”

“应该吧。”Sans的眼眶里聚集出了雾蒙蒙的两点。

“或许我们应该让你弟弟过来一趟。”

“不必了，我觉得好的很。”Sans刚想从浴缸里爬出来，又被Red按回了原位，“伙计，把别人赤身裸体地按在浴缸里可不是件得体的事。”

“你全身上下都只有骨头有什么好看的，我要是想看大可以自己去照照镜子。”Red沉默了一会儿，盯着Sans胸腔里的灵魂，突然伸出手拿出了那颗蓝色的怪物灵魂。Sans惊起，从来没有任何怪物拿走过他的灵魂，Red则握住了他想要抢夺灵魂的手，该死的，这个他的力气惊人的大。

“把我的灵魂还给我！”

“冷静点，我又不会咬你。”Red露出一个Sans可以形容为“恶劣”的笑容，特意朝Sans露出了他的尖牙，把拿着灵魂的手从自己的毛衣下摆伸了进去。

“你要干嘛。”Sans警惕地看着对方。

“再这样下去你撑不过今晚就要变成尘埃了。我还要靠着你把那台该死的时间机器修好回我的宇宙。”他尝试着去安抚Sans，“你相信我吗？”

“你认真的吗？伙计，我连自己都不相信，为什么我还会相信你。”Sans捂住脸，灵魂在另一个怪物手上让他感到焦躁不安，“而且你大概不能回去你的宇宙了因为我无法修好那台该死的机器！你能来到这里纯粹是一个意外。以及不要说像是‘我还靠着你’这种话，我们都知道我不是那么可靠！”

“你说完了吗？”Red把手从毛衣里抽出来，一个深红色的怪物灵魂在他手上发着光。

“……抱歉，刚刚有点失去冷静了。”

“如果你想发泄一下情绪，没关系的。”Red缓慢地把他的灵魂放进Sans的胸腔里，Sans这次没有反抗或者挣扎，深红色的灵魂移动到了Sans自己原本的灵魂待的位置，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“暖暖的。”像是有一小团火在他的胸腔里燃烧，“伙计，你不必做这个的，我只是累了。”

“看在星星的份上！你根本不是累了，你就是在垂死挣扎！你在堕落！你觉得我看不出来吗？”

“别再这样做了。”Sans叹息，“这就是为什么我总觉和你待在一起很奇怪，你……”

“我不会把你的状况告诉其他人的，如果你在担心这个的话。”

“yeah……不管怎样，谢谢你的，呃……灵魂？”

“你可以等到好些了再还给我。”Red把Sans从浴缸里提了起来，把一块浴巾包到对方身上，“现在在你要晕倒之前去外面找些东西吃。”

“你听起来就要像我的兄弟了。”Sans轻笑。

“对，还有捡起你的袜子sans。”

 

 

很难描述Sans的灵魂是什么感觉，Red把手指放在了那颗蓝色的灵魂旁边，戳了戳。

“不要碰我的灵魂！”Sans在外面大喊。

“好的，好的。”Red放下手，转开花洒。

蓝色的灵魂缓慢地往外散发着魔法，Sans的魔法像是小溪里的水流，或者初春融化的雪水，这对他来说十分新奇。在这之前他只在Papyrus小时候打架受伤又不愿意让Gaster知道的时候交换过灵魂——这是骷髅怪物的优势也是劣势，他们能通过和信任的同族交换灵魂以通过他人快速补充魔法，同时依旧可以依靠他人的灵魂进行正常的移动，但这让他们的灵魂易受到攻击。骷髅怪物在人类和怪物的战争中起了重要的作用，他们大部分都是勇敢而忠诚的战士，但那天怪物们的尘埃依旧笼罩了整片天空。

“你想要点蛋派吗？”Sans听起来嘴里塞满了东西。

“你又做了蛋派？”

“是，给你留一块，我要去睡觉了。”

“你这次没有再往里面加番茄酱吧？”

“没有。”

“好吧，把它放在桌子上，我待会儿去吃。”

Sans喜欢的蛋派里总是塞满了甜滋滋的不知名的馅料，以及番茄酱。

这个家伙对番茄酱的狂热程度比他喜欢芥末酱的程度不知道高了几倍，他简直就是在酗那种红色的酱料，经常是他外出闲逛摸鱼了一天回来看到Sans的脚底下堆了一堆的酱料瓶，大多数是番茄酱，还有几瓶的烧烤酱和他买的黄芥末酱。

 

 

***

 

 

Sans盯着十几年前核心的蓝图，现在这张是他新复制并且加上了新的部分，原版藏在Gaster原本的柜子里。

核心供给整个地下世界魔法能源，但远远不足以提供他接下来的实验所需的电能。

“我们需要扩张核心。”他说。

“现在核心以及足够供给日常使用了。”一位来自热域的火焰怪物说，她冒出的火星打在木桌上，面前的那块木头已经烧焦了一片，“我们这次是来讨论人口问题的，你知道我们的出生率一直在下降，而且开始出现堕落的怪物，这个问题比核心重要多了。”

“……什么？”

“Sans，你又没有在听。”Gerson拿着一把放大镜研读桌上刚从医院送过来的材料。

“是的，人口，但是核心比那些事情更重要。”Sans用骨指轮流敲击着桌面，“关于堕落我们又能做什么？任何一个读过历史的都知道我们对这种事情毫无办法。”

“所以你的建议是让我们放任不管吗？”蓝色的火焰在那个火焰怪物的头上熊熊燃烧，她的声音拔高了一个八度，热域滚烫的热度向四周发散，“放任那些可怜的怪物们继续工作？我们的现状表面上看起来不错——生产率前所未有的高，拥有更多的免费福利——但是堕落的怪物数量正在逼近那时战后的数量！”

“你觉得我又能做什么！我兄弟原本只是雪镇的一个普通怪物，一群怪物突然找到他让他当国王。——他甚至还是个孩子！”Sans感到胸腔里Red的灵魂在猛烈跳动，“当科学家就算了，你们还让我来参加议会，我根本就对政治一无所知。”

“sans，你还好吗？”已经学会耐心地坐在门口和犬守卫一起打牌等待会议结束的Red突然感到了一阵猛烈的情绪波动。Sans这几天的情绪不稳定，前天他们坐在核心边缘喝汽水的时候Sans把腿伸出围栏外闷闷地说他想放弃了，所有负面的情绪立马挤压着他的灵魂，这可把他吓坏了，他几乎立马就把Sans从地上提了起来带到瀑布去散心。

“我很好，谢谢你，red。”

 

 

“我的姐姐现在正在医院躺着，她的HP已经接近个位数了！”

“我唯一的亲人一星期没有醒来了！”

“已经好几年了，连新组建的皇家科学院依旧没有提出打开结界的新解决方案。”

**“各位！我很确定SANS会想出解决这些问题的方法的！”** Papyrus站在宫殿门口，手里的骨杖用力地抵着地板， **“我们只需要耐心，保持乐观！”**

群众沉默了一会儿，从人群边缘传来一个浑厚的声音:

“我们已经耐心够久了，我们的家人朋友在堕落，我们需要的是人类灵魂来打开结界！”

“是的，人类灵魂！”

“人类灵魂！”

**_“人类灵魂！”_ **

所有噪杂全部凝聚成一股声音，Papyrus身边的一个守卫立马对另一个点了点头，向着议会的方向跑去。

 

 

“如果你想更改国王制定的制度你可以直说。”新上任的皇家守卫头领说，他是一只来自雪镇的拥有着白色皮毛的狼，和Undyne不同，他更擅长偷袭和突击而不是正面作战。

“更多和更长的假期，如果你想要的是这个，我会和pap谈谈。”Sans尝试着让胸腔里那颗燃烧的灵魂冷静下来，“现在，我们来谈谈核……”

“宫殿门口正在发生暴动！”那个守卫用力推开了门，气喘吁吁地说道。

“该死。”Sans站了起来，抓起椅背上的外套迅速套上，瞬移到了宫殿门口。


	5. Chapter 5

“Asgore国王之前收集的人类灵魂呢？”

“我们要回到地面！”

“你向我们保证过会找到办法打开结界的！”

**“是、是的，但我们不是已经制定了关于人类的新法律了吗？一定有其他不需要人类灵魂的方法打开结界。”** Papyrus不知如何应对这一阵高过一阵的抗议声，他紧紧地抓着衣服，指骨几乎穿透红色的皮手套。

“papyrus说的没错。”Sans沉稳的声音响起，他拉了拉Papyrus的手，把Papyrus推回了宫殿里，“放轻松，这里我来处理，red会在里面照顾你。”

**“可是……”**

“皇家科学院的确已经想出了解决方案，但这个项目依旧需要测试一段时间。如果你们质疑科学院的话，well，你们知道在哪里能找到我。以及……”

“暴动，eh？”Red盯着门关上前Sans的身影，“通常只要斩首几个怪物他们就不会这样了。”

“什么？你不能因为他们表达自己的想法就斩首他们。”

“……不管怎样，你的兄弟让我带你去雪镇。”Red又瞟了一眼门，他自己是很不擅长处理这种状况的，不知道Sans会怎么样，他那只有1HP的脆弱小骨架估计是扛不过一群暴民的攻击的。

Red打了个响指，虚空在他们身边挤压又随即放开，随后Sans房间里杂乱的摆设出现在他们面前——依旧卷成一团的被子，落满灰尘的跑步机以及墙角的垃圾龙卷风。

“看来我的定位出了点问题，应该在客厅的。”Red挠了挠脑袋，“sans只让我带你过来但没有说要做什么，那么我就先回去确认一下sans那个笨蛋有没有又做了什么傻事。”

“SANS要我待在这里吗？”Papyrus问。

“是，他大概待会儿会过来什么的，我不清楚。”Red摆了摆手，一个瞬移到了宫殿门口，怪物们开始散去，剩下几个固执的老家伙仍然站在原地。

Sans不在这里，他又瞬移到了热域的实验室，同样的，没有Sans的踪迹。他想给给Sans打个电话，但是突然想起了他和Sans的电话号码相同，这大概行不通。

或许他应该先打个盹，然后……

“你找我？”Sans出现在椅子后，几乎把Red吓得从椅子上掉下来。

“sans我发誓你要是——你是跑到瀑布打滚了吗？”

Sans把湿了半边的蓝色外套甩到地上，内衬的背心紧紧贴着肋骨，他一脚踏上扶梯，抓住湿漉漉的还滴着水的下摆把背心掀过头顶，同样扔到一边。

“几个暴脾气的怪物，”Sans从衣柜里拿出件白色的毛衣套上，“在雪镇不停用雪球砸Papyrus。”

“过得挺艰难的，是吧？”Red双手环胸靠在墙上。

Sans对他翻了个白眼，套上一件同样是蓝色的帽衫:“如果你要继续站在那里说风凉话，我就要把你扔到核心里了。”

“真让人毛‘骨’悚然啊，sansy。”

“pffff，闭嘴。”Sans用重力魔法拿起柜子顶部所有的枕头和被子，一股脑全部扔给我了Red，而Red也非常配合地及时接住了，“拿着，我去冰箱里找点吃的。”

“搞什么，睡衣派对吗？”

“电影之夜，就像我和pap小时候一样，你要来吗？”

“nah，我最好待在这里。”

“pap会很高兴有新朋友来的，而且你还能帮我堆这个枕头城堡。”

“如果我拒绝你兄弟的邀请的话，你大概会过来给我盖火锅。”

“什么？”

“这就是上一次我对拒绝我兄弟的生日派对邀请的家伙就是这样做的。——还不走吗？”

“待会儿别和我兄弟提今天的事，他应该好好休息一下。”

 

 

“bro，我带了red来。”屋子里充满了肉桂和其他香料的香味，门口桌子上的宠物石头被撒上了新的糖霜，Sans站在厨房门口，手里抱着一大袋的薯片。

“很高兴你能和新朋友相处得那么好，SANS！”Papyrus戴上隔热手套打开烤箱，自从他们捡到了几本正常的来自人类世界的菜谱之后Papyrus的手艺就好了很多，“我给我们烤了肉桂饼干，很快就能吃了。”

“酷，bro，我去给red搭把手。”Sans把薯片放下，Red在笨拙地对付那一大堆被子，场面一度十分混乱。

“你到底怎么搞一个狗屎枕头城堡？”Red放弃挣扎，跳到沙发上打开了电视，频道上在重播着MTT从前的厨艺节目。

“随便堆堆，直到你躺着舒服就行。”Sans耸了耸肩，一股脑把所有被子都摊到了沙发前的地上，放上他能找到的全部枕头，卷起边角，整成一个小窝的形状，“你从来没有弄过这个吗？”

“我们不看电影。”Red翻了个白眼。

“或许你应该选今晚的电影。——我建议恐怖片，《电锯惊魂》怎么样？”

“不许看恐怖片SANS！”Papyrus大喊。

“好吧好吧。”

“《我是传奇》？”

“好，那部挺有趣的。”Sans陷在一堆柔软的枕头中间发出一声满足的叹息，他大概只需要十分钟——不，五分钟就能睡着了。Red把碟片塞进DVD机里，电视机闪动了几下开始播放片头，他走回沙发旁把自己摔在Sans左边，Sans因此而在枕头上弹了几下。

“哦是有丧尸的那片吗？”Papyrus端着一盘饼干，从桌子上的一片狼藉中找到了电视遥控器，调大了电视的音量，坐在Sans旁边挤了挤，把旁边的两个小骨头挤在了一起，Red因此而发出了一声意义不明的闷哼。

“吃吗？”Sans拿了几片饼干问Red，Red也是毫不客气地把Sans手上所有的饼干全部拿走，Sans笑了笑，看了一眼专注于电影的Papyrus，舒了一口气完全放松下来，肉桂的味道总是让人感到温暖和倦意，就像番茄酱，

“电影都还没开始你就想睡觉了吗？”Red低声问。

“结束之前叫醒我。”Sans打了个哈欠，合上眼窝，发出“zzzzz”的鼾声。

至少我还能多撑一会儿。Red想着，用重力魔法多拿了几块饼干——事实上这饼干的味道还挺不错的，他特别喜欢上面的香草，或许回去以后可以让boss也烤一批来卖。

Sans觉得很安全，Red能感受得出来，毕竟Sans的灵魂还在他的胸腔里，此时正发出令人安心的略微的波动——他总是想去碰一碰那颗蓝色的灵魂。

“SANS，那个超帅的场面要到了。”Papyrus用肘部推了推Sans。

“酷，bro。”Sans迷迷糊糊地应了一句，被Papyrus推到Red身上。

Red几乎要像一只被侵犯领地一样的野兽一样弹起来了，他知道Sans基本没有“私人领域”这个概念，但是他妈的！Sans如果是无意识地倒在他身上他也就不说什么了，然而Sans在他的肩膀上调整了一下姿势然后枕着他帽子边上的绒毛还打起呼噜来。

他转头看了看Sans，推了推对方，但对方纹丝不动，似乎还流着口水，蓝色外套里搭的白色背心略微不整，露出了上半部分的髋骨，看起来就是一幅大咧咧邋遢得不行的样子。

不要！盯着！别人的髋骨看！你他妈在脸红什么！Red握紧了几次拳头，最终无奈地扣住了自己的眼窝。

你就承认你觉得这个没有棱角的圆滚滚的懒骨头其实很可爱吧。Red头骨里所有乱嗡嗡的噪音汇成这一句话，然后开始循环，但这只是让他更加烦躁了。

“哦我让你感到不舒服了吗？”Sans突然意识到什么，把自己撑了起来，“抱歉。”

“不不！”Red迅速地回答，几乎没过脑子。

“不什么？”

“呃……你不用道歉。”

“好吧？”Sans看起来有点困惑，他扯了扯衣服下摆，然后抬手用魔法把桌上的一袋薯片送到怀里，撕开包装袋。

“你又吃垃圾食品，SANS！”Papyrus有点不满。

“你知道我有多喜欢这个番茄味的薯片的。——来点吗，Red？”

“不了，我不喜欢这个味道。”

“welp，那我想我可以把这些全部都独吞了。”Sans折起薯片袋的下部分，放在腿上，拿起几片薯片塞到嘴里。

 

“如果有人听到我的话。”

“任何人……”

 

Sans缓慢闭上眼窝重重垂下脑袋后又惊醒，重复了几次后抱着薯片袋又睡着了。Red看着对方半搭在他腿上的手——比他的手甚至还要小上一点，而这只手的主人似乎还嫌自己不够小一样把自己蜷缩起来。他犹豫了一会儿，覆上了那只手，骨头很凉，但是他觉得有一点燥热。

Sans没有反应，似乎依然处于熟睡中，然后慢慢地，慢慢地握住了他的手，倒到他的肩上，他几乎还能听到对方的一声轻笑。

哦。

Red觉得他的面骨在发烫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文到这里暂时告一段落，下半部分我正在写，抱歉这文会坑一段时间。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在《罅隙》的界面你甚至能看到它更新

_“我知道，我也不想给他那么多压力，我早就能自己解决这些事了——暴动，抗议什么的。但Sans就是靠着这个念头才撑下来的，你知道吗？就像即使我不用睡觉我还是会让他给我念睡前故事一样，他想照顾我，我就让他照顾。_

_“我？我大概就像‘希望之星’之类的，虽然没有像以前的Asgore国王一样，但我还是有解决实际问题的！而且我目前想让电视台再多招几个演员和主持人，大家最近似乎需要更多娱乐。_

_“我得走了，很高兴你今天来看我，Flowey。”_

 

 

“他们不给我批扩张核心的准许。”Sans松开手里的空汽水罐，任着那个锡罐子融化在核心的高温中。他无法撤离撤离核心所有住民，更重要的是他根本没有足够的钱来干扩展核心这裆事。

“所以呢？”Red背靠在栏杆上，香烟的火星随着他的动作明灭，烟从他头骨但凡有开口缝隙的地方冒出，看起来有些滑稽。

“在地下很难找到比核心更强劲的能源，你懂这是什么意思吧？”Sans从Red手中拿过了香烟，自己抽了一口。

“我懂。”

Sans耸了耸肩，一时间两人之间只剩下核心运作的轰鸣。

“得想出些其他办法。”Sans把烟头在栏杆上碾灭，扔进了核心里，敲了敲Red的头骨，走回实验室，“你不想永远和我们待在地下对吧？”

 

 

人类灵魂。

Sans认清了，无论如何他都需要至少一个的人类灵魂。——七个人类灵魂？他不是BOSS级怪物，他活不到那个时候，自从Asgore消失之后已经过了但只要用一点小小的技巧改造那台DT提取器，或许提取出的人类决心也能成为一种强大的能源。

当然这些都只是理论，但是时候回到老本行了。他打开遗迹所有的摄像头，在屏幕上看着那片金色的花丛。

自从那个人类毁了一切而没有重置过后有多少年了？五年？十年？还是更多？他数不清了，他知道Papyrus已经越来越习惯当一个国王，但归根到底对方还是他的弟弟，还有好多事Papyrus无法独自处理，比如杀害人类。

当他还是哨兵的时候，他在雪镇抓到过一个人类，一个拥有蓝色灵魂的人类，他没告诉其他怪物就把他送去给了Asgore，赚取他的酬金，这就是他能买得起雪镇最大的房子的原因。

看起来轮到他来坐在Asgore的位置上了。

现在，他需要的只是耐心来等待一个人类掉落地底。

Red觉得Sans在瞒着他什么，倒不是说他从Sans那一成不变的脸上观察到了什么，他只是感觉到了那一层薄薄的隔阂。当然，他和Sans每天还是跟往常一样互相开玩笑讲双关笑话吃垃圾食品，定期接受国王的巡查以及关于实验室里出现的双倍的垃圾量和垃圾龙卷风的抱怨。生活很平静，他喜欢这个地方，事实上他不是好斗的怪物，比起打架战斗之类的事他更喜欢偷懒打盹。

只有一件事困扰他——这个世界的怪物都太喜欢拥抱了，每一次Papyrus来巡查第一件事一定是蹲下身给他的哥哥一个大大的拥抱，而Sans自己也会拥抱那些狗侍卫就好像他们是好朋友一样。

不过从某种意义上来讲，骷髅和狗的确应该会是好朋友。

自从那晚他俩都很默契地不提起的电影夜之后，Sans看起来就挺想抱他，特别是当Sans像个书呆子一样向他嘟囔着一堆术语名词，毫无逻辑地从现在进行的机器改造跳到科幻小说再跳到空间跳跃之类的问题，然后突然瞬移到书桌边像是开窍了一样往草稿纸上面唰唰地写东西，略微兴奋地向他说他刚刚又想出一个修改那个时光机的方法。

但现在Sans又不见了，Red已经看过了所有地下的摄像头，通过灵魂传达的不安感在一秒钟之内暴涨，Sans在不停消耗着魔法。一个怪物会在短时间内使用如此多的魔法的原因只有一个——他陷入了战斗。

他来到这里也已经有半年多了，在这个和平到有些无聊的地底又有谁会去特意攻击一个没什么威胁的骷髅呢？

头痛欲裂。

什么是时间线？什么是时间线重写？Red被这种东西困住了大半辈子，而此刻他才感到那是什么，所有相似却又略微不同的几分钟记忆同时被灌入他脑子里，伴着实验室里时间线跳跃的刺耳警告在他的头骨里回响——他站在监控室的大屏幕前双手撑着桌子看着分成一个个小格的画面，反射性地抽出手机却发现不知道怎样打给Sans；他站在监控室的大屏幕前踱步，抽出手机试着拨给了Papyrus；他站在监控室的大屏幕前思考了几秒钟，任着虚空把他带到地底的各个地方；他……

时间线正在如波浪一般变化，衍生出无数个结果，他尝试着在这些不断增加的记忆中寻找线索，哪个地方是死角，他记得Sans说过现在从遗迹到城堡的路上已经全部布满了摄像头，根本没有死角。他用左手食指拉着自己的项圈边缘，警铃依然没有停下，Sans灵魂的魔法随着时间线的一次次重写而波动。很明显地，他漏掉了什么。

“你他妈的到底在搞什么……”Red一次又一次地切换监控屏幕，盯着那些画面，遗迹里据说全被换成了难以破解的谜题，普通怪物禁止进入，而Sans……为什么那家伙会跑到遗迹去？这离上个人类掉下来这才过了几年，怎么会这么快又掉下来一个，要知道他们的国王可是用了几百年才集齐了人类灵魂。

“嘿，red。”Sans落在他身后的地上，他迅速转过身去，看着对方拖着没系鞋带的蓝色运动鞋走过来。

“你搞什么！”Red指着身后屏幕上显示的警告大喊，时间线正在缓慢地收束，“搞乱时间线很有趣？”

“你知道我没有那个能力的。”Sans吸了口气，小心翼翼地掀开夹克，将手伸进夹克的内袋，“你猜我带了什么回来？”

“不知道，没兴趣猜。”Red靠在操作台上，双手环胸，他闻到了对方身上的血腥味混杂着洗衣粉的味道，外套换了又有什么用，他甚至还能看到对方白色背心腰部的一小块血渍。

“人类灵魂。”Sans的手里的小型玻璃容器中装着一个淡蓝色的人类灵魂，散发着黯淡的光，Sans挤出一个疲惫的笑容，“很快我就能送你回去了。”

“哪来的人类？为什么你会知道遗迹那里有人类？”Red皱起眉骨，放下双手，“而且你还独自过去，凭你那零点几的HP？我看你是失了智。”

“那人类根本碰不到我的，我们有瞬移，记得吗？”

“那又怎么样？你还不是说过你之前被人类杀死了好几次！”

“red，red，冷静点，我死了大不了就是等一次重置，但我不知道如果你在这个世界里时人类重置会怎样。”Sans把人类灵魂放在一旁的桌子上，等会儿他要找个地方把它存起来，“你知道一个人类灵魂里提出的决心有多大能量，我能把你送回去，再去修改时间线。”

“随便你怎么讲。”Red大步走上电梯，他的头痛得要死，“什么‘大不了就是等一次重置’，说的什么狗屁玩意儿。”


	7. Chapter 7

Red感觉他在下沉，不断下沉，深海冰冷的水流冲刷他的骨头，充满了他的头骨，挤压他的胸腔和并不存在的肺，他的肋骨像是随时都要折断一样，仿佛再多过一秒他的骨头就会散开，化为尘埃，被冲散在时间线里。  
为什么一切都那么冷？  
Red尝试挪动他的手指，一手紧紧握住自己的尺骨，把自己从床上拽起来。  
“sans？”  
房间另一边的床上空空如也，被子被卷到了地上，另一个骷髅紧紧地拽着被沿，把自己埋在被子里，颤抖的喘息声被闷在厚厚的棉被里。Red赤脚踩在里地摊上，一步步地走向Sans，天，他的灵魂感觉好重，寒气似乎也在一丝丝地侵蚀他的灵魂，Sans抱着自己的膝盖在地上扭动，他蹲下来掀开Sans的被子，一手抬起Sans的头。  
“醒一醒书呆子。”  
Sans微睁的眼窝里发出淡淡的蓝色和白色魔法，快速起伏的胸腔挤压出几声尖锐的叫喊，翻了个身又把被子扯到了自己脸上，剩余的团成球的被子被抱在怀里。Red咬了咬牙，稍微俯下身将对方从地上抱回了床上，骷髅不重，但他这次却觉得十分吃力，他的手在轻微颤抖，指尖僵硬地弯曲着。  
“醒一醒真的是！”Red拉走Sans手里的被子，Sans则死死地抓住了他的袖口，没有要放手的意思，在Red试着把他的手解开的时候把另一手也抓了上来，“麻烦死了你……”  
他又拍了拍对方的脸，没有反应，Red无奈地把对方的头从枕头上抬起来，另一手摸索着对方的颈椎，一节节地向下数，在第四节颈椎处重重地按了下去。Sans的呼吸顿了一拍，下一秒Red感到他的头撞在床头坚硬的钢管上，Sans扭着他的手臂，坐在床边惊魂未定地压住他的肩膀。  
“靠，要死了。”Red摸着自己的后脑勺嘶嘶地倒吸着冷气，一阵阵的钝痛感让他竟然有点反胃的感觉。  
“我才以为要死了。”Sans捂着自己的脖子后面被Red按过的地方，松开Red翻身躺回床上。  
“死不了，最多瘫痪。”Red滑到Sans的枕头上，两人一起躺在床上痛呼了一会儿，夹杂着Red骂骂咧咧的各种脏话以及Sans不动声色的白眼，最终Sans不耐烦地一脚把Red翻了过去，左手按在了Red撞到钢管的位置，Red大叫一声一脚踢了回去，“你他妈做什么！”  
“你脏话太多了，再说我就往这个位置再敲一下。”  
“起床气还这么重，刚刚是谁做噩梦哭唧唧的。”Red笑了一声，脑后胀痛的地方突然被清凉的魔法包围，Sans的手在上面停留了一会儿，最后用牙轻磕了一下，“那是什么？”  
“‘痛痛飞走’？”Sans从床上坐了起来，伸了个腰，揉了揉自己的眼窝。  
“好耶，还把我当小孩子。”  
“你就是个整天抱怨着抱怨那的暴躁小鬼。”Sans晕乎乎地垂下头，一手摸着自己的额头，“我是不是有点发烧了……”  
“过来。”Red伸出手，Sans哼哼了几声凑到Red手边把额头贴上去，Red停顿了一会儿，略微撑起头查看了下Sans的状态，“刚刚梦到什么？”  
Sans眨了眨眼：“……不记得了。”  
“你不说我就不帮你。”  
“我……”Sans用指骨敲着自己的牙齿，瞟向房间的角落，吸了一大口气，把自己扔回床上，用被子把自己裹起来，“一些大概是人类的东西和某种量子生物。”  
“你呢？你在哪？”  
“我在哪？”Sans出神地望了天花板一会儿，“我就是那个生物。”  
“你在杀那些人类？”  
“更像是……夺取能量，他们没有死但是也不是活着。”Sans闭上了眼，“我觉得很渴，但喝水似乎没有用，毕竟那玩意儿对我们来说跟食物一样都是增加HP的。”  
“换衣服。”Red从床上起来，拿起床位的外套和裤子扔给Sans，自己走到衣柜前套上了深红色的高领毛衣和夹克。  
“这么晚了你要去哪？”Sans拿着衣服不解地问。  
“先换上。”Red又找出一双袜子，单脚跳着穿上了它们，把脚挤进了运动鞋里。  
Sans解开睡衣的纽扣，换上衬衣和裤子，单手套着外套袖子就被Red抓了起来，Red毛手毛脚地帮他穿好了外套。  
“好了，我们走。”Red拍了拍对方的肩。  
“到底去哪？”  
“喝酒。”Red推开Grillby's的大门，铃铛的声音深夜空荡的酒吧里回响，整理吧台的老板抬起头看了他们一眼，身上火焰发出燃烧的啪嗒声。  
“我已经不喝酒了。”Sans摆了摆手，试图挣脱对方按着他肩膀的左手，“明天还要开会，我要回去睡觉。”  
“你什么时候还在乎开会这种事了。”Red把对方摁在墙边的沙发上，自己走到吧台前扫视着Grillby身后的那一墙壁各式各样的酒瓶，“johnnie walker red怎么样？”  
“随便你……”Sans把头抵在桌沿，现在都几点了，酒吧里就只有他和Red，还有那个总是坐在门边的醉醺醺的兔子。虽然说喝了酒他或许不会再做噩梦，但他更宁愿用喝酒的时间去做别的事。  
“管他的，double black，谢谢。账记在sans头上。”  
Sans在Red拿着酒杯和酒过来时不舒服地缩在角落，给Red让出一大块位置，老旧沙发里的弹簧发出令人不适的噪音，Red挪了挪位置，舒舒服服地靠在椅背上。  
“喝啊。”杯中的冰块碰撞，折射出酒液琥珀色的光泽。  
“……我很容易醉的。”Sans抬起头看着酒杯，Red已经把酒杯放到了他的手里，冰块透过玻璃的温度让他感到脑内胡乱的思绪稍微冷静了下来。  
“那我就把你栓回去。”Red用食指把酒杯推到Sans嘴边，“喝，听我的，喝了会好一点。”  
Sans看了看杯中的酒液，犹犹豫豫地喝了一小口，烟熏的味道在鼻腔里蔓延。事实上他体会不到这种饮料到底有什么好让人类中意的，像是什么色泽口感回味之类的人类会在瓶子后面特意标注的东西，他从来不去注意它们，他对所有酒类的了解就是每次他只要稍微一喝多这张饮料第二天早晨起来就有点晕乎乎的。  
“为什么要让我来喝酒。”Sans举起酒杯看着杯中的那一块冰块，Red翘着腿仰头无意品尝地咽下半杯威士忌。  
“因为另一种方法对你行不通。”  
Sans瞟了Red一眼，耸了耸肩，一口气喝完了杯中剩下的酒液：“我们……”  
Red迅速地又给Sans的酒杯满上，把Sans按回原位上，从口袋里掏出一枚硬币，拍了拍Sans的肩膀，起身走向酒吧角落的点唱机，将硬币投入其中，随机选了一首歌。点唱机卡壳了几下，发出声噪音然后归于沉寂，Red看了一眼吧台，Grillby已经回到了后厨，他把注意力放回点唱机上，不轻不重地踢了几脚，点唱机开始断断续续地响起Beth Hart的声音，整个酒吧里回响起上世纪六十年代的蓝调，带着点烟熏和木头的气息。  
“说真的？”Sans看着Red。  
“干嘛？”Red摊了摊手，走回座位上拿起自己的酒杯。  
“我以为你至少会点个摇滚之类的。”  
“还不许有点小爱好了。”Red看着Sans一杯半下肚已经有点儿泛蓝的脸，对着玻璃杯照了照自己的脸，完全没有变化，他不满意地咂了咂嘴，把桌上的酒瓶推给Sans，自己用魔法从吧台后拿过一瓶伏特加，开了之后便直接对着嘴灌了起来。  
“你会喝太多的。”Sans按下Red的酒瓶，“我不想明天处理你吐了一地的毯子。”  
“我特意陪你过来喝酒你就让我一个人喝？”Red擦了擦嘴角，喘了口气，将手中的酒瓶换成了Johnnie Walker，拉过Sans在对方颈窝猛吸了一口，Sans推了他一下，他便顺势直接把酒瓶塞到了Sans怀里。  
“你已经要醉了。”Sans说。  
“醉？嘁，这才喝了多少。”Red不屑地喷了口气，敲了敲Sans怀里的酒瓶，“赏个脸，多喝点。”  
Sans捧着酒瓶犹豫了一会儿，点唱机里的女声唱着他听不清的模糊歌词，他看着座位对面墙上的那张掉了一角的黑白旧海报上的笔直向前的公路和远处的雪山与云，然后举起酒瓶。  
“多喝点你就不会觉得你脑子发热了。”Red打了个嗝，拿起的伏特加瞬间又少去三分之一。  
喝多了才脑子发热。Sans白了Red一眼，他已经有三年多没有喝过这么多酒了。Red依旧拿着他那一大瓶伏特加毫无节制地往嘴里灌，然后突然停下来往Sans脖子上猛地吸一口，Sans不清楚Red到底想干嘛，他使劲往Red后脑勺敲了一下无效之后就懒得抗议Red的诡异行为了。  
“来点。”Red把伏特加的瓶口凑到Sans的鼻下，又擅自把身子靠过来，“你可以闻我。”  
“噁，恶心死了，我干嘛要闻你？”Sans毫不客气地推开了浑身酒气的Red，口齿模糊地说，“谁知道你衣服上都沾过什么东西……”  
“这里又没有味道重的东西可以吃。”Red理所当然地继续凑到Sans身边，倒了半杯伏特加到Sans的杯子里，“这酒太烈，你就掺着冰喝。”  
Sans又拿起酒杯，放到嘴边，一口灌了下去。像是水一般无味的酒液驱散了威士忌的烟熏味，却又像火一样几乎有烫伤的感觉在他的舌尖上漫开，Sans觉得自己像是在直接喝酒精，一团团温暖逐渐从身体中荡开。  
“难喝。”Sans扔下这两个字，酒气逐渐冲上来。  
“三杯下肚就和威士忌一样好喝了。”Red看见Sans在一旁猛抽鼻子，把自己凑过去后又再次被推开，“跟你说了没吃的就随便闻点什么。”  
“去你的……”Sans捧着杯子稍微有些晕乎地继续吸着鼻子，给自己倒上杯威士忌，“我闻什么不好闻你，不喝伏特加了。”  
“你快醉了。”Red点了点Sans泛蓝的脸，Sans眼神迷离地捧着那杯威士忌看着杯底的冰块，安静地把自己塞在沙发角落。  
“不要一直……碰我。”Sans胡乱抓下了Red的手。  
“你喝完这杯我们就走吧。”Red收回手，把空了的小酒瓶横放在桌上旋转着玩。Sans咽下最后一滴酒液，Red把对方拉了起来，不顾Sans之前的抗议自然而然地握住对方的手。  
“回去吗？”  
“当然不是。”Red打开酒吧的门，用脚撑着，“我们去走走。”  
Sans揉了揉眼窝，拉上卫衣的拉链走出门去，Red沉默地走在Sans左边，雪落在他的头和帽子的绒毛上，他晃了晃头，把雪甩去。  
“去哪？”  
“瀑布吧。”Red看见Sans把卫衣的兜帽紧紧拉上，“冷？”  
Sans摇摇头，那杯伏特加还在他的骨子里暖暖地烧着，他的左手被Red拽住，一时半会竟脱不了身，只得乖乖地被Red牵着向前走去。这感觉……不坏，说真的，Sans呼了一口气，威士忌的味道在他的鼻腔和嘴里打撺，他扭头看了Red一眼，却像无法聚焦一样眼前只剩下黑与白的色块。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们喝醉了，然后做了些傻乎乎的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来准备昨天平安夜发的，但昨晚真的难受，所以就今天发啦！圣诞快乐！  
> 吃糖！都给我吃糖！吃爆！

实验室的纸篓里有64团废弃的设计图，桌上的蓝图修改了第7次，热域的平均温度大概有37度，瀑布最深的水域有4.6米，岩壁上裸露的宝石大概有500颗。

“这是我最喜欢的地方！”Sans张开了双手，摇摇晃晃地走到水边坐下，脱去拖鞋，将双脚浸入水中，冰凉的水流趟过他的胫骨和腓骨之间，“它们看起来像星星。”

“在我们那里这些闪闪发光的小东西都被黑市的商人敲下来拿去卖了。”Red并排坐在Sans身旁。

“反正你也能看到真正的星星。”Sans踢着水，水花溅到了Red裤子上。

“大概吧，当你在城市里的时候星星看起来并没有那么明显。”Red抬起手比划了一下，“你要到郊区去，到没有人类的地方。”

“望远镜。”Sans前言不搭后语，“我有一台。”

“等你们能从地底出去之后我就带你去阿拉斯加，那里可以看到北极光。”

“就像你给我的那本杂志里一样。”Sans低着头看向自己的脚尖，“有鱼，我还从来不知道瀑布有鱼。”

“你知道那是我给你的。”

“我猜骷髅有一个天赋就是特别能认笔迹吧。”Sans突然站起来了，水没过他的膝盖，“就算你用右手写的也一样。——顺带说一句，包装纸很可爱。”

“……你要去哪里？”Red没抓住对方的衣角，石笋上滴下的水滴在水面溅出皇冠状的小水花，Sans跟着那一群鳞片在岸边夜光茸的荧光下闪闪发光的金鱼走向水域的深处，“回来！”

水渐渐浸湿了Sans的裤子和衣服下摆，Sans笑着向他摇了摇手，然后继续向前走去，走入那片生长在水中的回音花丛中，回音花巨大的蓝色花瓣遮挡住对方的身影，发出轻声絮语。

Red站了起来，企图能看到对方在回音花丛前进的影子，但他看到的只有回音花摇晃着重复已经走调的话语，像是单曲循环的两分钟低语。

他听到花丛深处响起巨大的水花声，波浪一圈圈荡漾开，撞到岸边又弹了回去。

“Sans！”Red大声喊，回应他的只有他自己的声音。

Red甩掉鞋子和袜子，把外套扔在一边，沿着Sans之前走过的路线走向那片回音花。

 

_“我在你生日时伤了你的心，我想给你打电话但我不知道怎么开口。”_

_“总还有更多时间，总还有明天。”_

_“整个世界就是……就是没有意义了，我在那里待了一会儿，站在边缘。那里很暗，很冷……但我感到平静。”_

 

回音花在他身边重复着不同的声音，他扶着花粗大的枝干前进，几尾金鱼跟在他身后嬉戏，他吃力地在深水中前进，小心翼翼地避过突起的石头。他看见Sans躺在水底，回音花蓝色的根系在对方身下蔓延，他站在Sans脚边，Sans在水底睁着眼窝看他，细细的气泡从牙缝间冒出。Sans大概在笑，Red不知道这有什么好笑的，Sans大概比他想象得还要醉。

Sans在水底撑起手臂，水的阻力却让他躺回了水底，他便放任自己在水流中轻轻飘动。他看向顶部的岩壁，蓝色的宝石透过水的折射更像是星星了，金鱼游过面前的水面，留下一串波纹，Red说了句什么，可他能听到的只有水声。

Red抬头望向那一颗颗的宝石，水滴落在他的头顶，浸入他头骨上的缝隙。

Sans伸出手试图抓住那群金鱼，Red看那些小生灵从Sans的指缝间摆摆尾游走了，他在想Sans真是傻得不行，他随手拿根树枝都能叉条鱼上来，这家伙慢吞吞地在划水，能抓到就怪了。

Sans的指尖离水面只有一点距离，他抓住对方的手腕，没入水中，水流充满了他的胸腔和头骨。他感到沉重，水将他向下推去，而Sans接住了他，Sans看着他，依旧挂着那副笑容，仿佛不知道他要干什么。他按住对方的肩膀，然后捧起对方的头，吻了上去。Sans抓着他的毛衣，合上了眼窝，Red现在唯一能听到的只有气泡浮上水面破裂的声音，还有灵魂的跃动。

Red抱紧了Sans，硬生生地从水底站起，他的毛衣吸满了水，贴在他的身上，还不停地滴着水。他抱着Sans一步一步地朝岸边走去，Sans挤着衣服上的水，然后抱着他的脖子。

“你看。”Sans说。

“看什么？”Red现在最想做的就是赶快到岸边把这件又重又湿的毛衣脱掉。。

Sans像是变魔术一样从他脑后拿出了一颗蓝色的晶石：“我在水底捡到的。”

“这就是你没脑子一样摔在水里的原因？”

“对啊。”Sans无所谓地笑了笑，把那块小石头塞在Red的裤子口袋里，“送你了。”

Red把对方放在岸边，Sans还滴着水就站在岸边找他的拖鞋穿上，而Red则脱去了身上红色的毛衣披上外套，把毛衣卷起来挤着水。

Sans一步步挪到了Red身边，Red扭头看了Sans一眼：“你想说什么？”

“没什么。”Sans突然抓住Red的锁骨，借力搂过对方的脖子轻轻地在对方嘴角亲了一下，伸出的舌头带着潮湿的水汽。Red立马转过身，Sans的另一只手抓在他的肋骨之间，他握住对方的手腕，纠缠的舌尖发出黏腻的水声。

Sans闷哼了几声，贴紧了Red，Red反应过来的时候他们已经在实验室楼上的床边，Sans和他分开了一会儿，视线却一直黏在他身上。Sans甩掉了湿漉漉的背心，把他拉向床上，他看到Sans胸腔里他红色灵魂在小幅度地跳动。

Sans躺在他身下，将红色的灵魂放回原位，他想说些什么，但Sans径直取回了自己的灵魂，呼了口气后闭上眼窝，主动拉近Red。

Sans双手环住对方的头骨，在Red的耳孔边蹭了蹭：“我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↓留下个KUDOS咯


	9. Chapter 9

彗星是由冰块、气体以及尘埃构成的，当太阳的热量灼晒掉大部分挥发性冰时就变为了熄火彗星。

“安静。”Red把食指放在Sans无意识叨叨的嘴上，窗外橙红色的光照在他的脸侧，像是伦勃朗用光式的油画，“我告诉过你了，多喝点对你没有坏处。”

Sans喘着气，喉间隐忍的低喘变了调，倒像是断断续续的啜泣，Red从按着他的骨盆，粗大的性器撑开狭窄的内壁，酸胀的疼痛从尾椎开始蔓延，他尖锐的骨指几乎要划破粗糙的旧床单。

“好热……真的好热……”

“一旦你得到LOVE你就会想要更多，伤害他人也更容易。你最清楚业了，杀了人就要偿还，逃不过的。”Red抓住Sans的手，十指相扣，“——我要开始动了，放松。”

Sans不知道如何放松，Red的气息打在他的脸侧，他因此而颤抖着，而Red的另一手已经从骨盆上滑到了脊柱，抓住那节骨骼把他按了下去，直至全根没入，不由分说地开始抽插起来。

交织的喘息和黏腻的水声充满了房间，Sans扭着头把脸埋在枕头中，眼泪在枕巾上留下一片水渍，疼痛和逐渐升起的快感让他不知道应该逃离还是让Red更加深入。

“你这个傻子，你想要什么都不知道。”Red突然停了下来，扳正了Sans的脑袋，看着对方的眼睛，“坦诚点。”

Sans涨蓝了脸，眼神闪躲，最终直视Red在昏暗中微微闪烁的红色瞳光：“要你。”

 

 

“抱我……”Red听到Sans迷糊的梦语，他的太阳穴突突地跳痛，但还在可以忍受的范围，他昨天晚上只喝了一小瓶，还没有到那种第二天早上醒来会吐个不停的程度，过会儿多灌点水再洗个澡就好。于是他又躺了下来，卷起身子把Sans搂回怀中。

“为什么一直要我抱你？”Red的声音比原先更加沙哑，他的左手缓慢地顺着Sans的脊柱从上往下抚摸一根根光滑的肋骨。

“嗯嗯……”Sans像是撒娇一样模糊地用鼻音糊弄了过去，他把头埋在对方胸前蹭着，“再抱紧一点。”

一楼的门铃突然刺耳地响了起来，还在半梦半醒的Sans顿时一个激灵从床上坐了起来，倒抽了几口气又躺回床上用被子遮住自己赤裸的身体和微微泛蓝的脸颊。

“骨盆……酸。”Sans磕磕绊绊地说。

“SANS，你是不是又睡过头了？”Papyrus的声音穿透厚实的铁门，“今天是检查的日子！”

“操！”Red跳下床，摇摇晃晃地捡起两人散落在地上的衣服再从衣柜里随手摸了两件衣服瞬移进卫生间。

门外的国王对他的侍卫点了点头，其中一位立马让开了位置，让国王站在输入屏前，Papyrus脱下手套，输入了通行的万能密码。

“兄弟，这已经是中午了，你居然还在床上躺着！”Papyrus还没等扶梯到达二楼就直接跨过了那几节阶梯，站在Sans的床尾，“我们的市民可不希望有这样懒惰的科学家。”

“他有点发烧了。”Red套好了衣服，拿着一块湿毛巾放在了Sans额头上，“这家伙躺在雪地里睡着了。”

“……对啊pap。”Sans假装露出一个疲惫的微笑，拉了拉被子，确保没有人会发现他在被子下什么都没穿，“不过没关系，我多喝点水很快就好了。——red，你能帮我去泡点热茶吗？”

“好吧。”Red哼了一声，但依旧走下了楼。

Papyrus狐疑地看了看Sans，Sans特意咳了咳——发烧会咳嗽吗？Sans其实记不太清，毕竟骷髅不会轻易发烧或者感冒，他上一次生病似乎还不到十岁。Papyrus继续盯了Sans一会儿，叹了口气，拍了拍对方的头。

“兄弟——”

楼下突然传来了玻璃破碎的声音，Red咒骂了一声什么，又抬高音量：“打碎了个杯子，没事！”

Papyrus听到那几句脏话似乎有些不悦，但并没有说什么，他用手杖点了点地，清清嗓子：“兄弟，你要知道最近市民一直在要求你做出点成绩，你不能再生病了。”

“我知道，兄弟。”Sans又拉了拉被子，“不如你让red带你去看看目前的进度再回去？”

“不用了，我相信你，但下一次你最好亲自去向市民做个报告。”

“那喝杯茶再走？”

“我今天还打算去几所学校里视察，日程排的很紧，你好好休息，我要先去瀑布那边了，晚点再回来看你。”

“哦……”Sans的声音渐渐低落，“没事，你快去吧。”

“你们不喝茶就要走？”Red面无表情地拿着Sans的马克杯出现在Sans的床头柜边。

“他们还有很多事要做。”Sans抬起头，接过杯子。

“请便。”Red耸耸肩。

 

 

“我不知道说什么好。”Sans端着他的杯子，看着杯底的茶包，“papyrus长得太快了。”

“挺好的，你能回到自己的圈子而不是万事绕着他转。”Red将杯中的冰水一饮而尽，又再倒了一杯。

“你这话说了跟没说有区别？”

“什么？”

“我们现在做的事不也差不多围着他转。”

“我们在找办法送我回我的宇宙？”

“哦。”Sans嗦嗦地喝了一小口热茶，“其实我们只是在想办法修时光机，送你回去是顺带的。”

“这话莫名让我觉得有些伤心。”

“噗。”Sans差点呛到水，他摸了摸嘴放下水杯示意Red靠近一些，“有时候你是真的……我都不知道怎么说了。——你看起来像只狮子，有毛毛有尖牙，但实际上有时候好蠢。”

“好像你就不傻一样。”Red使劲搓了搓Sans头骨，“书呆子。”


	10. Chapter 10

“你说它完成了？”Red和Sans一起站在DT提取器前，Sans递给他一个护目镜和耳塞，拿出手下夹着的监控。

“是，它应该会有很强的魔力波动，最好护好你的脑袋。”Sans连续敲击了几下按钮，黑色的显示屏上闪烁着绿色的WingDing字体，“我要解锁了。”

“开始吧。”Red带上护目镜和耳塞。

“还需要一点点魔法来触发……”Sans的蓝色魔法使容器里的淡蓝色人类变为荧蓝色了几秒，他们身后控制室里的仪表开始缓慢地启动，发出滴滴的声音。

“你之前试过吗？”Red问。

“没有。”

“什么！”DT提取器开始发出巨大的噪音，Sans还在敲击着手里的小机器，“要是我们死了怎么办？”

“我听不见！”Sans尽量大声喊道，把Red扭过了身背对着DT提取器，机器发出的光线在地上投下浓烈的阴影，然后逐渐减弱。Red瞟了眼一旁的Sans，Sans微微侧过头用眼角瞄着机器的运行，又开始按手里的监控。

“这噪音还要多久？”Red放下耳塞边的手，向Sans打手语。

“很快，两分钟。”

他们蹲了两三分钟，噪音和光线已经降低到可以接受的范围。Sans率先站起来把耳塞摘下扔在地上，走到他们搬到真实验室的时间线跳跃机旁边，Red在原地又待了会儿，才把耳塞和护目镜拿下，走到Sans身边。

“我不能让你直接进去。”Sans拖来桌下的一箱苹果，“我们要先试看看。”

“你要拿苹果来测试机器运气？”Red皱了皱眉骨，“传送一个物体所消耗的能量需要多少？”

“苹果的话……应该要不了多少。”Sans从口袋中掏出油性笔，往苹果上写了一条留言，“纸太容易被销毁了。——我们随机选一条这个宇宙的时间线，看看通道的两头是不是通的。”

语毕，Sans垂下手将苹果投入机器内，一旁的DT提取器发出几声杂音，Red好奇对方接下来要做什么，但Sans只是从一旁的桌上拿起一碗泡面坐在地上吃了起来。

“你就这样？吃泡面？”Red无法理解当前的情形。

“谁知道要等多久，我先吃几口。”Sans用叉子卷了点泡面送到Red嘴边，“你也来点。”

“我刚刚才吃的午餐。”Red象征性地吃了口，撑着脑袋看着毫无变化的机器。

Sans还在吸溜吸溜地吃碗里的泡面，最后还敲了个鸡蛋，把蛋壳扔进一旁放苹果的箱子里。

“welp，看起来没什么反应。”Red耸肩，“试下一个吧。”

他们又接连试了几个不同的时间线，几乎没有一条时间线得到过正确的反应，最好的结果就是从机器的另一头丢回来一个沾血的苹果核，还有一条时间线他们拿回了完整的苹果，但那苹果已经发霉了，还有股令人反胃的恶臭，两个骷髅面面相觑了一会儿，把那颗苹果扔进了核心的高温中，决定不对此进行深究。

“我们、我们就——”Red揉了揉太阳穴，“我们就不能直接拿我的世界线来试？”

“你的？”

“现在你已经知道这一个世界是安全的，你试着把时间设在，大概，一两个月后？”Red敲着自己的牙，走到了机器设定参数的显示屏边，“那个时间如果我已经修好了机器，现在就会得到回应。”

“那我们就试试……”Sans略微有些焦虑，“你的世界编码是42。”

“你逗我玩？”

“真的，42，生命、宇宙以及一切的答案，随便你怎么说。”

Red修改了参数，从箱子里捡起一个苹果，用随身的小刀在上面刻上了一个圈，扔进了机器里。

没过几秒，那个苹果就滚了回来，圈内被咬了几口，果皮上有有锯齿形的牙印，淡黄色的果肉已经开始氧化。

“我……”Sans捡起那个苹果，在Red嘴边比了比，“我怎么能确定这是你咬的？”

“那你再投一个过去。”

Sans向机器内扔了一个毫无标记的苹果：“你在那上面写了什么？”

“黑杰克。”Red想了想，挑了一个不常用的词，“怎么样，是这个词吗？”

“……是。”Sans几乎是咬着舌头说出这句话，他把苹果扔到一边，“走吧。”

“去哪？”

“回家。”Sans指着那台机器所连接的供怪物传送的平台，“现在连接稳定，能量最多能把你送到三个月前，你可以回去了。”

Red愣了一下，他似乎还没考虑过这个，他刚刚还在想究竟要测试多少次才能找到他们现在所处的世界的过去，而介入时间线又会造成什么后果，蝴蝶效应不是他们可以控制的。而现在Sans站在他身旁调整着参数，把魔法逐渐从机器本体的出口切断引到平台上。

“你现在要我回去？”Red难以置信地看着逐渐散发起魔法的传送平台，“我们才刚有些进度。”

“接下来的靠我就行了。”Sans推了Red一把，“你失踪了这么久，他们一定都已经立案了。”

“你这么想我赶我走？”

“red，就算我可以去干预时间线了，我也不会带你。”Sans眯着眼懒洋洋地笑了起来，“我今天特意叫你来就是打算做完试验之后送你回去，但你自己先提起了。”

“你……”

“再说了，既然你修好了机器，想什么时候来就能什么时候来。”

Red背着Sans在原地踱了几步，他可以马上回去了，但Sans就独自留在了这里，他望向监控室里的仪器，谁知道这个实验室里会不会再出现一次像当年的事故。但根据机器测试的结果，很明显两个月后一切都正常——他没有失忆，Sans没有莫名其妙地消失在某条时间线里。

但那又有什么用？时间线从来不是定数，有时候人们总会有那些他们没有的记忆，像是没有成行的旅行还有没有参加的聚餐，或是与某个人首次相遇却感觉已经认识了一辈子，时间在不停地被重写，除了那些无法避开的定点，没人能确定这个世界究竟会怎样发展。

“red，”Sans在叫他，“都准备好了。”

他没有回答Sans，只是站在平台的旁边，这发展得太快了，他觉得Sans像是在把他一脚踢回他原本的世界一样。

“你不用担心，接下来的工作我都能独自处理。”Sans见他没有反应便把他拉上了平台，“快走。”

“你到底是有什么事？”Red抓住Sans的肩膀，“今天突然着急着赶我走，前几天这机器修好都没见你这么急过。”

“没有。”

“sans。”Red盯着对方的瞳光。

“听着red，核心和这个灵魂目前供应的能量能稳定地传送一个生命体，但不代表你可以拖那么久浪费能源。”Sans推开了Red，看了眼手上的手表，“你要是现在不走我就要永远把你留在这里了。”

“好啊，你不说我就不走！我还不信——”Red抓住Sans领子的手突然被掰开，失重的感觉顿时打断了他的话，强烈的白光在他眼前闪烁，他不由得用手挡住了眼窝。

 

 

Sans松了口气，瞬移到实验室的一楼，看向手腕上的旧表，时针逐渐走向了“7”。

他把眼镜放在桌上，甩去身上的实验服，抬头望向巨大的监视屏，蜂鸣声监视屏后响起，红色的警告标示在所有屏幕上刺眼地闪烁着。


	11. Chapter 11

Edge听到房子后的房间里传来一声巨响，他砧板上的青椒都抖了几抖，而他差点切到自己的手指。

“搞什么？”他放下手里的刀，扯下围裙扔到厨房一遍的椅子上，走出正门绕到屋子后的小门边，这房间已经是个仓库，而且他很久没有进去检查过，大概已经有老鼠在里面搭了窝，把箱子撞到了之类。Edge摸着口袋里的钥匙，他明天应该找人来清理一下这个房间以免连家里的家具都遭这些老鼠咬。

沉重的铁门内发出几声清脆的炸裂声，几道强烈的白光从门缝后透了出来，Edge警惕地后退了两步，抬起右手护在身前，构成骨刺的魔法在指尖环绕，迟迟没有成型。

“咳咳……”门被狠狠撞了几下，四周的墙壁和地面似乎都在震动，Edge对于门内传来的声音略微有些困惑，但依旧维持着准备战斗的姿势。

铁门摇晃了几下，被猛地撞开，灰尘随着气流一起从门内冲出，Edge忍不住闭上眼窝，挥着手驱赶眼前的尘土。

“他妈的搞什么……”地上一个身影摇摇晃晃地站了起来，骂骂咧咧地走出这片尘埃，脱去身上的外套使劲抖动着上面沾到的灰，“sans你最好不要告诉我……”

“SANS？”Edge放下了手臂，他的左眼几乎都要瞪到跟右眼一样大，“你不是死了吗？”

Red打量了一下四周的景象和站在面前的怪物：“操……我失踪了多久？”

“八个月！我们都觉得你已经死透了连灰都不知道去哪了！”Edge拽起Red的领子，“ **你滚到哪里去了！** 我们和警察找了你半年，前几天还宣布你已经死了！”

“星星！冷静点！”Red推开Edge的手，套上外套，“你能把alphys叫过来吗？我有些急事要跟她谈。”

“我当然要把所有人都叫来听听你到底这几个月都去干嘛了，你现在最好去思考一下你要怎么措辞。”Edge拿出手机拨号，却被Red打断了，“干嘛？”

“别叫其他人，就叫alphys，我有很重要的事。”Red揉了揉鼻梁骨，抬起头，“——还有frisk，把那个小鬼也叫来。”

“为什么你不自己打？”

“我要回去检查一下那个机器。”Red摸索着门边的电灯开关，看清了眼前叠着的一堆堆的硬纸箱，“你他妈把我的工作室改成储藏室了？”

“对啊，不然我还放着这个房间不用吗？”Edge把手机扔给Red，“你自己跟他们说。”

“我说了我要去检查机器！”

“我没有义务帮你打电话，就算你要检查什么鬼机器！”

“天哪你真的一点都没改是不是？”Red把听筒靠在自己的耳孔边。

“我要改什么，我好得很。”

 

 

 

“你确定你不是昏迷了八个月？”Alphys拿下眼镜在衣角擦了擦。

“荒唐。”Edge双手环胸，只吐出两个字。

“什么，你不是也有在研究平行宇宙吗？”Red指着Alyphys，“要是我昏迷了八个月没吃东西我早就化成灰了。”

“那种机器是基本不可能独自造出来的，你研究一个穿越时间线的机器起码要个上百人的团队。”

“我说了他早就有那机器了只是坏了而已！”

“FRISK，你怎么想？我觉得SANS只是又在满嘴扯犊子了。”Edge转向坐在沙发另一边的人类。

“我……？我觉得这的确有可能。”Frisk挤着怀里丑陋的咖啡色抱枕，“你说他在这条时间线里起码研究了八年，那叠加上其他时间线的话我们也不知道他到底研究了多久。”

“你看你们把FRISK也带的神神叨叨起来，什么时间线之类的狗屁。”Edge站起来，“我回房间去了，你们慢慢聊。”

“随便你，你去哪我都懒得管。”Red不耐烦地挥了挥手，“反正我不管你相不相信，现在我的工作室里就有一台那个机器，而且我必须修好它，所以你那个什么‘几百人的团队’借我用用。”

“你想让我从现在和人类合作的项目上给你调人？”Alphys冷哼了一声，“那起码也要给点证据证明你说的话是真的。”

“我……他妈的……”Red在衣服的口袋里摸起来，他后悔自己没有像个糟糕的游客一样拿着手机到处拍照的习惯，不然这一切都会简单得多。他拉开夹克的拉链，摸索着内袋里装着的小玩意儿，他有拿什么纪念品吗？真的是，他的口袋里除了各种他和Sans修理机器时要用的小零件和工具就没有其他的了。

他的指尖突然碰到一个冰凉光滑的不规则物体，Red突然想起了什么，急急忙忙把那个东西拿了出来。

“这是块石头，sans。”Alphys看着Red手中的那一小块散发着微弱荧光的蓝色晶石，“你想证明什么？”

“这东西曾经是在瀑布的石壁上的，记得吗？”Red握紧了那块晶石，“后来全被挖掉了，只有怪物的黑市上才买的到，那种价格我根本支付不起。”

“这可能是你偷的，谁知道呢？或许你这八个月去帮人走私贩毒但最后被打失忆了。——总之这不能作为证据。”

“我的证据只有这个，你还想要怎么样？”Red小心翼翼地把晶石收回内袋里，抬起头重重点了点面前的茶几，“我必须五个月内要把那机器修好！”

“你去问国王，看他让不让调人。”Alyphys耸耸肩，掏出手机划了几下，“Undyne晚上约我吃饭，先走了。”

“嘁，我明天就带frisk去问那个老混蛋。”Red把自己摔在沙发靠背上，双脚敲到茶几上，愤怒地呼着气，“你还有什么问题吗小鬼？”

“我百分百相信你说的，sans。”Frisk放下了手里抱枕，挪到Red身边，“他总是穿着蓝色的外套和粉拖鞋，牙齿不像你，是平的，是不是？”

“你……怎么回事？”Red拿起水杯的手顿了一下，狐疑地看着Frisk。

“我……”Frisk猛吸了一口气，“我来这个世界线赎罪因为我杀了他们全部，每一条这个世界的时间线的出现都是因为某一个人类小鬼在另一个世界里屠杀了所有怪物。”

Red当机了一会儿，望着水杯里自己的倒影，突然猛地把水杯放下。

“你现在就跟我去找asgore。”Red提起Frisk的领子，“你想赎罪就帮我帮到底，五个月后那台机器已经是可以运行的，你一定得说服他。”


	12. Chapter 12

“所有参数和程序正常。”站在一旁监视的人类向Red说。

Red手里紧紧抓着一根马克笔，幸好骷髅的手上不会流汗，否则他肯定已经抓不住这支笔。

“你说那里面会出来什么？”人类问。

“苹果。”Red回答，“两个苹果。”

人类诧异地咂了咂舌，低头继续看着手里的平板。

“如果我要从那边带怪物回来，在他们那里机器所使用的能源不够的情况下，我们能不能单方面维持通道的稳定？”

“那肯定是可以的。”人类没有把视线从手里的平板移开，“多亏了之前的项目，核心的魔法能源和电能之间互相的转化率大大提升，我们用电能填补上了所需的魔法。”

“那好。”Red满意地点了点头，走向机器，“frisk待会儿会来，你应该知道他是谁，叫他把我兄弟叫来。”

一个苹果从机器内滚了出来。

 

 

“我还在想你怎么还不来。”Flowey从遗迹的门前钻出来，叶子像身后挥了挥，“那个人类在里面，带着刀，而且直接出现在屋子外，我不知道他是怎么来的。”

“帮个忙，flowey。”Sans蹲下身，从口袋里拿出一片小纸片，“我想你也有感觉到这是时间线错乱，你我都记不清到底发生了什么。我知道你是papyrus的朋友，帮我去告诉他把所有人聚集到实验室里，你带他们下去真实验室。……如果我死了，把这个纸条放在监控室的抽屉里。”

“看在这个关头上。”Flowey把纸条卷在自己的叶片中，扫了扫地上的雪露出一小片土壤，在钻进土中前留了一句话，“他应该还被困在屋子里的谜题里。”

Sans懒得扫去门前的雪再开门，便直接瞬移进了门内，他对遗迹内部的格局记不太清楚，遗迹内的谜题他也没有参与过设计，便只能一次瞬移一小段路，缓慢地前进。

这里总是安静地令人恐惧。

楼梯上头暖黄色的光洒落下来，Sans的左手搭在落漫灰的扶手上，小心地让自己没有发出一点脚步声，他的灵魂被楼上传来的嘶嘶声吊在半空。他藏在扶手后窥视，有一个人影在门口的声音谜题边徘徊，接近半人高的尖刺从天花板上探出，这是遗迹内唯一一个致命的谜题，是皇家卫队要求加上的。Sans站在对方视线的死角内那个人类的手中拿着一把小刀，锋利的刀刃在门框上留下了划痕，那人已经因为解不开谜题而失去了耐心，一把将小刀的刀尖刺入了解谜石盘的缝隙中，将石板从底座上掀了下去，白色的魔法在石板边缘闪烁了几下，门上的机关内响起了几声咔哒声，尖刺上环绕的魔法也渐渐消失。那人踏入了遗迹的小屋内，沉重的魔法突然施加在他的灵魂上，把那人从门内摔向门外的古树，溅起一片尘土与红叶。

Sans站在屋子的门口，那个人类穿着与之前掉下来的人类一样紫色的条纹衫，五官却有些模糊，发丝在不正常地抖动，衣服上蹭破的地方没有露出皮肤，而是什么都没有——不是黑，不是白，只是什么都没有，Sans感到他在直视那块区域的时候头不住的钝痛并且忍不住想要移开视线。他注意到了门口地上的裂缝，散发着蓝光，0和1在裂缝中飘动着，并且有一股巨大的引力想让他跨入其中。

Sans跨过了那道裂缝，原本瘫坐在地上的人类已经站了起来，透过额前散乱的褐色发丝检查他的状态，他没有说话，同样查看了对方。

他没见过这个名字，Sans握紧了放在口袋中的双手，白色的石板台阶轻微晃动着，又一条裂缝撑开了地面。

人类把小刀换了一手，冲向了落叶堆中闪烁的黄色魔法，伸出的左手触碰到了魔法的边缘。

骨刺拔地而起，刺入人类的手腕中，惨白的骨刺顶部沾上了些浅红色的血肉，人类惨叫了一声，举起手中的小刀向骨刺的中部劈去，硬生生将手腕处扎入的骨刺拔出，原本血肉模糊伤口间的空洞又被虚无填上。

那是什么东西……Sans咬紧牙从人类面前瞬移走，留下嘴角不停冒出火星和蓝色魔法的龙骨炮在原地对着人类。

这应该有用了，Sans想，人类的身影在蓝色的魔法中定住了，落叶在魔法冲击地面形成的气流下旋转纷飞或是在魔法中燃烧。

然后那个人类动了起来，空气中突然弥漫起一股烧焦的味道。

 

 

“sans？”Red跳出传送的平台，被实验室里聚集的怪物数量吓到了，“发生了什么？”

“陛下，这个机器里突然冒出来一个骷髅怪物！”站在他一边的一个小孩大喊。

人群让出了一条路，Papyrus一边向四周的怪物道谢一边走了过来。

“怎么回事？sans在哪？”Red问。

“他在遗迹。”藏在Papyrus披风下的Flowey冒出来，“已经没用了，我们都在这里等死而已。”

“什么人类？”Red忍不住大声喊了出来，引起周围的怪物一阵窸窸窣窣的小声话和慌乱。

“各位，请不要担心，人类是进不来这里的！”Papyrus用手杖用力点了点地，发出沉重的回响，“我们需要保持冷静！”

“你也是跟我们一起来送死的吗？”Flowey摆了摆身体，“这可是个有趣的新发展。”

“我说什么人类？”

“小声点。”Papyrus略微俯下身，“我不知道那是什么，但看起来很像人类。我们目前的希望是Sans的……牺牲能帮我们争取到时间让所有怪物都来到这里避难。”

“牺牲？”Red几乎说不出话，他才离开没多久，对吧？起码按照这里的时间他可能只离开了一小时而已，“他……”

“我的兄弟看起来已经……”Papyrus闭上了眼窝，深吸了一口气，强忍着声音中的颤抖开了口，“在这次的灾难过后我们会以皇家的传统纪念他和以前牺牲的Undyne和Mettaton。”

“所以他还没死？”Red扯着自己的项圈，“你们走，一个个到那个台子上去，马上！”

“什么台子？”

Red抓起身边的一个抱着孩子的怪物推到了平台边：“sans做这个东西就是准备让你们走了，现在没时间再测试了，你叫你那些人都一个个上去，我去找sans！”

遗迹，Red暗暗咒骂，他在他自己的世界根本没到那地方去过，住在那里的老女士精神有些失常，隔着扇门谈话或许还挺有趣的，但真让他过去他是一点都不愿意的。

那扇紫色的大门已经被推开了，一串深深浅浅的脚印从门边一直延伸到远处。

“sans！”他的声音在幽长阴暗的走廊里回荡。

他的左脚踩到了右脚松了的鞋带，差点摔了一个趔趄，他没有去管那个走远的人类，而是一次次传送着快速前进。

Sans窝在屋里的沙发上，液态的魔法浸湿了沙发上的软垫。

他在逐渐消逝。

“甜心，好了我们走了。”Red立马抱起对方，没时间可以拖延再说一堆狗屁不通的情话了。他的灵魂一阵阵抽痛，但没关系，只要他把Sans送到实验室，那群人类和怪物总是有办法的，他们最近似乎还在研究融合怪，那救回一个受重伤的怪物算是区区小事了，“我们到那边之后会有医生的，撑住。”

Sans没有说话，半闭着眼，左手抓着Red的袖子。

“你注意力集中点，听我讲，他们在那里的大学还开了新的怪物医学的专业，现在实验室里就有读那个专业的人类……”

“r-red，我会在虚空里被挤压成尘埃的……”Sans拽紧了Red，打断了对方的瞬移，“至少把我的尘埃留下来……”

“不许说丧气话！”Red握住对方的手，“我、我给你治疗之后再带你瞬移过去，好吗？你别在这时候偷懒了，等我们一起到我那边的世界之后你可以在我房间里想睡多久就睡多久。”

Sans吃力地点了点头。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果可以抹消一种感情。

Red躺在床上，用余光监督着几个在房间中飞来飞去帮他整理行李的小型龙骨炮。

他翻了个身，胸前挂着的小玻璃瓶卡进了肋骨的缝隙中。

他知道Papyrus把Sans的尘埃撒在了伊伯特山顶，在一个晴朗的适合观星的夜晚，将那些散落包裹在蓝色夹克的尘埃撒向了夜空。

把手探入身下，他从肋间隙中抠出了那个小瓶子，蓝色的晶石被小半瓶尘埃包裹着。

订的航班是晚上九点，他看了看手表，起身挠了挠自己的后脑勺，从龙骨炮的口中接过行李箱的把手。

“谢了伙计。”他说，想要去摸摸那个龙骨炮的头，但对方躲过他的手，噗地一声从空中消失了。

他把自己和行李箱一起瞬移到了门口，Edge的车已经开出了车库在门口等他。

“你要去哪，sans？”Frisk站在门边问。

“去赴个约，小鬼，很快就回来。”Red把行李放进后备箱，“好好写作业，别贪玩。”

“我知道。”

“我会监督他的。”一朵黄色的小花从Frisk手中的花盆里钻出来，小声地说，“再见。”

Red向窗外的Frisk和Flowey挥挥手，慢慢地升起车窗。

公路两旁的路灯快速滑过他的视线，像是一个个暖黄色的小流星。

那模糊的亮度几乎要刺伤他的眼。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请留下KUDOS。  
> [个人老福特主页](http://lamper-p.lofter.com/)


End file.
